Technical Field
The present disclosures relate to an image scanning apparatus.
Related Art
Generally, in an image scanning apparatus, light amount adjustment of a light source of an image scanning device is executed before scanning images. There has been known an image scanning apparatus which is configured to obtain image signals for one scanning line in a main scanning direction by synthesizing outputs of multiple sensor chips which are arranged in the main scanning direction. In such an image scanning apparatus, due to individual differences of output buffers respectively provided to the multiple sensor chips or the like, a black level of pixels may be different among the sensor chips. When the sensor chips are CMOS (complementary metal-oxide semiconductor) sensors, the output buffers are provided for respective pixels, and due to individual difference among respective output buffers, the black level of respective pixels may be different.